I am Harry Potter the boy missing parent's.
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: I had to reupload this because when I was switching one of the Genre's I axidentaly deleted it. Complete.
1. Chapter One.

I don't own Harry Potter, JK. Rowling and Wanner Bro.'s do. Only the plot is mine.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
My name is Harry Potter. Most people think I have every thing. But I don't. I may have Fame, talent, money, power, no girl would think twice about going out with me, Friend's, and an ability to survive Voldemort. But what I don't have is a loving family, that right was taken away from me when I was one. Instead I grew up in a Cupboard under the stairs, with my cousin, Dudley, jumping up and down on the stairs, making dust to fall down on me. No one notice's how when the subject of parent's come up both me and Neville Longbottom, try to change the subject. No one notice's how I flinch when i notice a kid taking his/her parent's for granted. When I was young I would have to cry myself to sleep, after Dudley's teacher would say that Dudley would be expelled if he didn't stop bullying me. I got five month's in my cupboard, and fifty lashes from Vernon's belt. I am missing one thing that almost all other have. Parent's.


	2. Chapter two.

I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own four different computer's.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
Ronald Weasley, best friend of the famous Harry Potter. That's all I've ever been known as. I hate being only known as that, it's even worse than when my brother's out do me. That's because I chose to be the friend of Harry. So now I sit here on the edge of the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts, feet dangling over the edge. I know there are wards against jumping, but after seventy feet there are none. I have jump boost spell on myself. I also left a note on a table in the common room as my goodbye. Why am I doing this you might ask? When the only girl I ever loved starts going out with a big time Quidditch star you start to feel left out. But then I find out that my sister and best friend engaged and expecting. Well, now feel I like shit. I don't even have a girlfriend. Why does everything happen to Harry. I tried joining the Death Eater's, but they wouldn't let me because of my family history. I hear Running coming from the stair's. Must be Filch to clean up my gut's.  
  
RONALD WEASLEY. came the infuriated yell of my best friend. How could you be so selfish as to kill your self? he called, I know he's angry, but he doesn't know what it's like to be the odd one out. Hermione is smart, Harry is strong rich and Famous, then there's me, not smart, not strong, and definitely not rich.  
  
What would you know Harry? You've always had everything you wanted. Be it Money, fame, or even Ginny, you never had to work for it. You don't know what it's like to have to wear used clothes, to eat horribly small serving's of food. To be rejected by the girl you love. How the Hell could you know what I feel? Ron cried, he didn't know what Harry's child hood was truly like.  
  
I know more than you think Ron. The Dursley's had my medical record's sealed for a reason. Harry said as he walked over to Ron, once he was sitting down next to him he pulled up the sleeves of his shirt. There was two Ivory white scar's across his wrist's. When I was six I was in a very deep depression and did this. I spent three month's in the Hospital. They were the best week's of my life because the Dursley's couldn't hurt me. While there I learned Japanese from another kid who was also studying it. I got A year in the Cupboard for that. If you jump and survive just think about the month's of recovery. Then the month's of physiological testing. Finally there's the very painful muscle rebuilding spell's. Now is that all worth it? Harry asked. Pluss, if you were to die, I would have to get Percy as my best man.  
  
That last fact alone is enough to keep me alive. Ron said with a weak smile.  
  
Come on then. Let's get you to the kitchen's for some chicken broth. Okay? Harry asked, Ron nodded.  
  
The End.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
And that is the long awaited final chapter to I Am Harry Potter The Boy Without Parent's. Tell me what you think. I'd like to thank Red Feather, Relle, and I think that Lilly Potter reviewed to it the first time.


End file.
